


“Can I do something?”

by Arkaidou



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Jin/Taka brainrot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou
Summary: Basically just Jin and Taka brainrot and cuddles
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Taka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	“Can I do something?”

-. I want for all time

to fill the spaces between

your fingers with mine .-

  
Jin had always been a strange drunk in Taka’s eyes. Taka himself never really got drunk, but he’s seen and met enough drunks to know how they should act.

From what he’s heard from others Jin is more like a wild card. Never really sticking to one pattern of behavior when drunk.

He’s heard from Yuna and a few close others that if he’s drunk enough he’ll try to take his clothes off.

But Yuna said he can also be sluggish and calm. One time he fell asleep when drunk and she thought he had died.

Needless to say, Jin sounded very “interesting” while drunk.

It’s not like he really cared though. How drunk people acted was none of his business and wasn’t something Taka found as entertaining as others did.

Though he was a little curious sometimes...

\- - -

Everyone was drunk.

They had just survived a mongol raid at Komatsu Forge and decided to celebrate another day where they came out with their lives.

Taka was grateful to have lived, but wasn’t one to party or celebrate much.

He rested his back against the wall of one building, sighing. Maybe he’ll just wait till people calm down before he can talk to Yuna. He doesn’t want to ruin their fun.

He heard someone’s messy and miscalculated footsteps but ignored them, figuring it was another drunk partier wandering around. Clearly having a funner time in their mind than they actually are.

He kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath, but froze when he felt someone sit down next to him.

He opened his eyes and looked beside him, seeing Jin with a stupid grin on his face. Taka stared at the scar on his cheek but jumped back when Jin suddenly looked at him in the eye.

“Taka.” Jin said, staring in the mans eyes. It was a little bit intimidating. “Yes?” He asked hesitantly.

Jin squinted at him for a moment before erupting with small giggles, which stunned Taka. Why was he laughing?

“I like your name. It sounds pretty.” He gave a dopey grin. “You think my name is pretty?” “Yes.” Taka paused for a few moments before deciding to speak again. “Thank you.”

At first the silence was uncomfortable. Taka slowly realized that it was just Jin and this is how drunk people act. He wouldn’t remember this in the morning. That part made his heart ache a little, which confused him.

Taka could feel Jin’s body relax as he leaned into him more. His head slowly falling to the side and slumping on Taka’s shoulder.

“You’re warm,” Jin slurred while nuzzling into his shoulder. “Really warm.”

Taka froze, it felt as if his heart dropped but also sped up at the same time. He didn’t dare move as to not stir Jin.

Jin did so much for them, and he looked like he needed the sleep, so he let him rest on his shoulder.

The silence they sat in was more peaceful now. Most people decided to sleep, but there was still a good amount of people enjoying themselves at the campfire.

“Can I do something?” Jin sleepily mumbled. Looking up at Taka. “Huh? Oh, uhm, y-yes.” He gulped.

Jin moved his head off his shoulder and moved so his head was in Taka’s stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist. His body resting comfortably curled up close to Taka.

Taka froze with his arms in the air, not knowing what to do with them. Slowly he lowered one in Jin’s hair, stroking softly. Judging by the sound Jin made he assumes he liked that.

Using his other hand he took out the bun in his hair, and continued stroking with his hand.

He felt Jin melt under his hands as he continued petting his hair. It’s safe to assume he fell asleep. He looked so pretty.

Taka fell asleep not long after on his own to the sounds of the crackling flames.

\- - -

Yuna walked around the forge, making sure everyone wasn’t getting hurt being the drunkards they are. Everyone seemed to have went inside to sleep except for the few who fell asleep outside. Yuna would take care of that later.

As she continued walking around something caught her eye. She walked closer to the figures on the porch. When she got close enough she could distinguish them as Jin and Taka, cuddling.

His fingers resting in Jin’s hair, while his head was drooped down. He could tell they were both asleep. She shook her head and held a smirk on her face.

\- - -

Taka woke up first. He could tell that he was laying on his back and he felt oddly warm, especially on his front. And heavy. 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a roof which confused him, he doesn’t remember getting up and going inside to sleep.

He looked down to see Jin, who was resting peacefully on top of him, his hands comfortably resting on his chest while his face was inches from his.

Oh. He remembers now.

He stares at Jin for a little bit more, admiring his beauty. He places his arms around Jin’s back and feels him nuzzle into him more, a look of contentment on his sleeping face. He looked younger asleep, he looked peaceful.

He sighed happily and went back to sleep, knowing him and Jin were safe. 


End file.
